La sorcière et l'inquisiteur
by Senko Yurima
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ! Ceci n'est pas une songfic. Personnages originaux. Amours hétérosexuels et homosexuels. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les personnages originaux ne volent pas la vedette à vos personnages préférés crée par J.K.R. ! SPOILER TOME 7 !


Auteur : Senko Yurima.  
Disclaimer : Le contenu des livres de J.K. Rowling lui apartiennent toujours. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages et ses univers à un but non lucratif. Par contre, le personnage d'Abigail m'appartient. C'est un personnage que je nourris au sein, pour employer les grands mots inutiles , depuis des années. Elle ne fait pas partie des créations de J.K.R., elle n'est pas inspiré des siens. Toutes ressemblances seraient fortuites.  
Spoilers : Je risque, eventuellement, de spoiler plusieurs des "grandes révélations" du tome 7 d'Harry Potter. Je conseille vivement à ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu ou terminé de faire demi-tour pour mieux revenir plus tard :).  
Avertissement : Cette fic contiendra aussi bien des relations hétérosexuelles qu'homosexuelles. On peut dire que cette fanfiction est bisexuelle . Je ne sais pas encore si il y aura des scènes érotiques, voir descriptives de l'Acte (haha !). En tout cas vous serez averti au début du chapitre, pour ceux qui comptent quand même me lire jusque là :).  
Note de l'auteur : En fait, tout n'est pas dans le titre. Le titre vient de la chanson des Rita Mitsouko qui m'a donnée la première impulsion pour commencer à rédiger, raconter cette histoire. Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire cette fanfic, pour l'instant et sans gâcher le plaisir de la découverte, de la surprise. Pardonnez-moi .

* * *

**La sorcière et l'inquisiteur.**  
_Introduction : Impulsions._

- Ca fera trois gallions, soixante-dix mornilles et trois noises, annonça l'incoutournable vieille vendeuse de Fleury et Botts en terminant par un claquement de langue désaprobateur à la vue de la tenue brouillon de la jeune fille, qui la regardait d'un air qui semblait sans cesse étonné.

Après un moment d'hésitation, durant lequel la rouquine fixait un épi souris qui semblait la narguer depuis l'imposante coiffure de Mme Trouft (comme indiqué par les lettres joliment cousues sur son cardigan, aussi grisâtre que ses cheveux), elle répondit à force « euh » et « oui oui » tout en farfouillant dans son sac. Son état végétatif apparent étant subitement passé à une exitation, comme forcée, et entièrement consacrée au contenu de sa besace. Mme Trouft en profita pour lisser d'un geste vif et brusque son épi qui se remit immédiatement au garde-à-vous et marmonna à propos de coiffeurs incompétents et de baguettes qui auraient tout aussi bien pu sortir d'un Scroutt à pétard.

Un courant d'air éveilla d'autres fiers et rebelles mèches de cheveux de son chignon, qui aurait pu faire office de chapeau vu l'imposante masse presque solide qu'il composait sur son crâne, et fit s'envoler quelques unes de ses notes, laissées inconsciemment à côté de la caisse enregistreuse enchantée qui se mit à braire, sous l'effet du froid on suppose, « Je suis presque vide Enora ! Je n'risque pas d'passer l'hiver avec c'que tu m'as calé dans l'bide ! Tu m'entend, vieille bique ? » avant de refermer rapidement son tiroir-caisse d'un coup de gazette, assené par la vieille bique en question.

- La prochaine fois, c'est direction les Quartiers des Objets Defectueux du Ministère, c'est compris ? Souffla, dents serrées à en exploser, la vendeuse en direction de l'objet contrevenant avant de se tourner d'un air impassible vers la porte d'entrée, délaissant ses notes et sa « cliente », toujours tête plongée dans sa besace.

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi Enora. Je vais me débrouiller comme d'habitude, répondit doucement le visiteur à la question muette de son hôte.

- Comme vous voudrez, monsieur. Contente de vous revoir, monsieur.

Le visiteur eut un léger sourire qui alla taquiner l'oeil terne de Mme Trouft.

- Ne vous sentez pas obligée d'exprimer les politesses habituelles avec moi. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cela vous horripile...vous et votre adorable chignon, ajouta t'il comme un ultime coup de grâce coquin avant de s'engouffrer dans les rayonnages de livres devant les joues rosies, difficilement visibles sous les couches de crème magique « Active&Alive », et frémissantes d'émotions contenues de l'honorable Enora Trouft.

Elle pinca les lèvres et se retourna vivement vers sa « cliente » dans l'idée de défouler cet affront avant de sursauter légèrement (car tout dans la sage Enora n'était que la vie réprimée dans tout son art). La rouquine avait l'avant-bras comme prisonnier de son sac et les yeux équarquillés fixés sur la vieille femme, bouche grande ouverte. Quelle manque total de retenue, pensa t'elle avant que la jeune fille ne consente enfin à utiliser l'espace béant entre ses lèvres.

- Est ce que ce n'était pas...

- Alors ? Ce paiement ?

- Je...mais...il...

- J'ai tout un inventaire à finir, mademoiselle !

- Euh...tout à fait, tout à fait...oui !

La rouquine extirpa son poing serré du sac et déposa prudemment la monnaie sur le comptoir avec une moue d'excuse envers la grisonnante créature qui posa aussitôt sa main veineuse dessus et sembla ne les compter qu'au toucher, comme une aveugle.

- Le compte y est, annonca t'elle avec un haussement de sourcils l'exortant à sortir sans plus de cérémonie.

La jeune femme jeta un sortilège de rétrécissement aux lourds ouvrages et les jeta dans sa besace, provoquant un nouveau claquement de langue de la part de son hôte.

- Eh bien merci et au revoir ?

Mme Trouft contracta sa mâchoire tout en jetant un de ses sourcils contre les plis de son front. La cliente baissa les yeux en signe d'assentiment et sortit d'une démarche maladroite, manquant de déraper sur la marche glissante de pluie de l'entrée.

Abigail fit quelques pas dans le Chemin de Traverse, à moitié innondé, et s'arrêta sous la bruine. Les yeux perduent dans l'interstice de deux pavés qui constituaient le chemin. Son corps s'éveilla de l'engourdissement dans lequel il était constamment plongé et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure se rendant subitement compte de son coeur qui battait la chamade. Comme si maltraiter sa lèvre aurait pu empêcher son palpitant de bondir ça et là, butant contre ses poumons, son oesophage, son estomac, sa gorge...

Elle inspira à fond et releva la tête, faisant face à une rue presque vide, aux boutiques déjà illuminées malgré l'horloge de Gringotts qui sonnait les treize heures. Le temps gris, morne, froid...,comme la vendeuse de Fleury et Botts, pensa t'elle avec un sourire qui ne fit que renforcer les percussions de son coeur, ne parvenait pas à assombrir son humeur. C'était stupide.

Et pourtant...

Elle fit demi tour. S'arrêta encore, brusquement figée, comme sous l'effet d'un Petrificus Totalus. Fit quelques pas et, après une hésitation, s'appuya contre la vitrine de la « Chaudronnerie » qui faisait face à la librairie sorcière. Elle baissa la tête, en gardant ses yeux levés, laissant ses longs cheveux ondulés recouvrir partiellement son visage. De l'autre côté, la vitrine floutée de goutellettes laissait entrevoir, par delà les nouveautés, coups de coeur et promotions alignées sans trop de fantaisie, une forme sombre de taille moyenne et fine qui s'agitait contre des piles d'ouvrages. Agitant de temps à autre un bras vengeur contre la caisse-enregistreuse, Mme Trouft pouvait presque paraître humaine ainsi.

Abigail soupira et frotta le talon de sa bottine contre un pavé. Son attention déjà détournée par les formes qui apparaissaient dans la pierre. Fées et lutins qui posaient pour l'eternité. Elle cligna des yeux, ses cils déposant un peu plus d'eau de pluie sur ses joues, et les êtres sylvains redevinrent de simples défauts dans la pierre. Croyant entendre le son qu'elle attendait avec anxiété elle releva violemment la tête, brusquant les muscles de sa nuque qui se raidirent de douleur, pour ne voir qu'une mère et son enfant, courant pour échapper aux intempéries. Elle les suivit du regard avec un calme naissant. Tout allait bien finalement. Normalité retrouvée, comme elle aimait à le dire.

Quelques minutes passèrent, qui semblèrent des heures, où elle laissait juste ses pensées aller. Un chaos serein.

En s'étirant, elle remarqua enfin l'absence de mouvements, le calme dans la librairie. Elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement, craignant un instant qu'il ne soit parti depuis longtemps. Mais au moment où elle allait pour abandonner son idée, la porte s'ouvrit et il sortit, un paquet de papier craft bleu nuit sous le bras. Elle ouvrit la bouche en une inspiration maîtrisée mais ses jambes mollirent et elle ne put que le regarder s'en aller à grands pas vers Gringotts.

- Putain..., jura t'elle à ses chaussures.

Il marchait d'un pas rapide et assuré et bifurqua dans une rue à sa gauche, juste avant d'atteindre la banque des gobelins. En jetant un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans une vitrine, il se trouva considérablement vieilli. Ou peut-être n'étais-ce que le temps maussade qui faisait ressortir ses cernes et les rides profondes qui marquaient son front comme une gravure abstraite de ses soucis. Soucis qui comme ses rides étaient trop profonds pour son âge. Pendant cet instant où son pas ralenti et ses rêves se rapellaient à lui, il entendit enfin le silence brisé par le son significatif de pas lents, prudents venant de derrière lui. Il baissa rapidement la tête et reprit sa marche d'un pas plus rapide et bruyant. Comme pour se rassurer par un son qui provenait de lui seul. Connu. Quand il se fut assuré que les pas étaient à présent trop loin pour l'apercevoir, il longea le mur de boutiques à sa gauche et s'engouffra dans une impasse, juste avant l'Allée des Embrumes. Là, il attendit. Cette impression d'avoir été suivi. Toujours suivre ses impressions. Il ne l'avait que trop bien appris. Il n'eut besoin que d'une trentaine de secondes avant de voir une jeune fille apparaître dans la rue. Regardant autour d'elle d'un air inquiet. Son regard tracassé passant trop vite là où il se tenait. Par ce temps, sa cape noire le confondait aisément avec les ombres des bâtiments contre lesquels il aimait se fondre. Elle continua d'avancer, presque à tâtons, avant de s'arrêter, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec application.

Cette idée était ridicule. Le suivre. Franchement. Et pour lui dire quoi ? Mais cette impulsion... Cette impulsion connue qui lui avait murmurer « Si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras. ». Regretter quelque chose qui ne s'est pas produit et qui appartient au domaine de ce qui ne s'est pas produit, ce qui n'existe pas...stupide. Elle sentit sa colonne vertébrale frémir de tout son long sous l'effet d'une bourasque plus mordante que l'air ne l'était déjà et se retourna, prête à rebrousser chemin et enterrer cette histoire avec tous ses autres fantasmes qu'elle ne cesse, et ne cesserait, de formuler. Qui donneraient un sens à sa vie si... C'était toujours pareil. Prisonnière du monde des Si, elle n'arrivait pas à se refondre dans la réalité. Le monde des Si la tenait, dans toutes ses promesses mielleuses. Mais elle l'aimait, malgré cette constatation. Tous les jours elle se disait qu'elle arrêterait, une bonne fois pour toute, de s'accrocher à des rêves pour lesquelles elle n'avait même pas l'énergie de se battre. Mais après quelques minutes de songes, elle abdiquait au monde des Si. Amour, haine. Mouvement perpétuel.

Et tandis qu'elle récapitulait ses constantes réflexions, elle n'avait pas bougée. Les yeux fixés sur le sol humide comme à son habitude, le dos résolument tourné à l'Allée des Embrumes, blessant sa lèvre encore et encore, un personnage sortit d'un passage adjacent pour se placer à deux mètres d'elle et ouvrit la bouche, à peine visible sous l'ombre de sa capuche.

- Pourquoi me suivez-vous ?

Abigail eut le souffle coupé et releva doucement la tête, ses oreilles vrombissant de son coeur qui s'emballait dans un rythme sourd et effrené. Elle rougit violemment comme son sang venait à se concentrer dans sa tête sous l'effet brutal des pulsations de son palpitant, faisant ressortir ses multiples taches de rousseur. Elle eut une inspiration sifflante qui lui sembla marquer la rue silencieuse, percant le bourdonnement violent qui emplissait ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, essayant de capter un peu plus de l'air qui paraissait s'être solidifié, mais ne put dire un mot. Le mot « ridicule » lui martellait la tête. Un instant, elle eut l'envie, l'idée , folle de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Comment une situation aussi prévisible et idiote pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? Répeta l'homme d'une voix plus forte tandis qu'il porta sa main à sa ceinture.

- J...

Le temps s'arrêta dans un instant qui parut des heures tandis que Abigail sentit ses forces progressivement revenir et la pression de son crâne s'évacuer lentement dans une expiration poussée, forcée.

- Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas...

L'homme se détendit imperceptiblement et abaissa sa capuche, révelant des cheveux d'un noir de jais, applatit par le tissu humide.

- Ecoutez. J'apprécie l'attention. Après les derniers evènements, la considération est réconfortante. Vraiment. Mais je vous en prie, n'agissez pas comme une gourde. Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix. Vous comprenez, mademoiselle ?

Abigail haussa les sourcils dans une expression d'étonnement toute enfantine.

- Oui.

Et elle sourit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, dévoilant une rangée de petites dents, à lui, à la rue vide, à la pluie qui tombait plus dru depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, au vide, à rien...

Et le vent souffla en une longue et puissante expiration, animant les cheveux d'Abigail qui vinrent recouvrir presque entièrement son visage, lui taquinant le coin des yeux, réconfortant sa peau tiraillée par le froid.

Et Harry cru que... Pendant un instant...

- Oui, bien sûr, reprit elle d'une voix chevrotante. Elle déglutit et esquissa une moue d'excuse malaisée. Mais je... enfin je veux dire. Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai toujours eu envie de vous...

Elle soupira. Son discours formé et répété milles fois dans sa tête, à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait l'occasion se présenter, refusait de sortir. Il lui semblait pathéthique. Tout comme rester là, tel un tuteur sans plante à redresser. Lui faire perdre son temps.

- Tu veux qu'on aille boire un chocolat chaud ?

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Et semblait résonner encore et encore, ricocher sur les pavés, bondir sur les murs, chahuter aux vitrines...

_Gamine, stupide, prétentieuse..._

Il se passa la main sur le visage, essuyant ou plutôt étalant encore un peu plus les gouttes qui ne cessait d'y tomber. Il reprit le geste, mais cette fois en appuyant de toutes ses forces comme si il pouvait faire glisser sa face, la faire tomber à ses pieds, comme quand on ne désire rien de plus que d'enlever un vêtement dont l'étiquette vous arrache la peau à chaques mouvements.

Il laissa retomber son bras et, jetant un dernier regard las sur la rouquine pataude qui semblait au bord de la flagellation, il acquiesca d'un mouvement lent de la tête.

* * *

C'est tout pour l'instant. Excusez moi pour les fôtes que vous pourrez trouver, je n'ai pas encore de bêta-lecteur et la grammaire n'est pas mon fort. J'espère que ça vous a plu et donner envie de lire la suite. Pour me motiver, me faire plaisir, m'insulter, une seule solution : Les reviews en cliquant sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche !

Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là et rendez-vous au premier chapitre !


End file.
